


What Have You Done?

by Revobobapapa



Series: 学pa [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 美式普通大学pa仁仁性格瞎掰的 是高智商大佬阿尊风评被害鸿上爸爸健在全员角色崩坏





	What Have You Done?

鸿上了见强忍住一脚踹开客厅门的冲动，保持优雅用手推开了门——说到底这是他家的门，坏了还要自己修——果然看见三个暴徒，哦不，是三个看似人畜无害的后辈围坐在客厅地板上欢迎他回家。天知道今年第几次他们撬门进来，不懂客气两个字怎么写。  
去他妈的电子锁！想把他们堵在门外他得每天换解法，三个人里有两个是行家，就算某一天真的难住他们，他鸿上了见早晚是要回家的，结果还得亲手给他们开门。所以他早就放弃了，谁有那个美国时间天天在电子锁上给熊孩子出quiz，来了不过是偷吃他薯片偷喝他酒。反正都是假酒。  
这天是final week的最后一天，不论结果如何，晚上十点散了最后一场暑假就算是开始了，用脚后跟想也知道他们肯定会赖着过夜。  
「鸿上前辈辛苦了」  
「嗯」  
草薙仁从头到脚看上去都是个乖孩子，了见对他印象一直不错（撬门这件事他认定主犯是藤木游作），除了今天考试他睡过头迟到了一个小时。  
「欢迎回来」  
「不准你说欢迎回来」  
「……哦」  
穗村尊是抢课的时候手滑选错课进来的，要靠藤木游作和草薙仁carry才能过的那种标准文科生。他整个学期都在抱游作的大腿，因此了见对他印象极差。  
「你回来了」  
「……」  
如今比穗村尊待遇更底层的是藤木游作。原本是教职员家属的他——鸿上教授儿子的男朋友，因为政治不正确的行为被了见降等为「男朋友（留校察看）」。最糟糕的是这个行为是为了穗村尊。

事情是这样的。鸿上教授开学第一天说，从我这儿能偷到期中考题就可以不用考期末，能偷到期末考题就可以直接得个A，单干也行，组团也行。  
可怜了见有这么个不靠谱的爹，直接把对付偷题学生的烂摊子扔给了他。事后还千万叮嘱：其实就想测试一下，招几个能干的学生，但考题不能丢，因为偷到期末考题就得A是我瞎掰的，到时候不能兑现被举报的话我们学部就会发生财政危机！  
于是期限之内了见不辱使命，游作和仁到底少学两年，没能攻破。他俩倒是不怕考试，问题是他们的好兄弟尊上不了免考期末的便车。他们以除去打牌之外贫瘠的想象力得出了色诱换考题的结论，这个重任自然落在仗义的游作肩上。  
「真要用这招？我看过TA守则，用肉体关系为交换给学生泄露考题是犯规的」剩下最后一丝良知的尊有点犹豫。  
「拉倒吧，他又不是咱们这节课的TA」仁两手一摊，「我哥说了，黑客行为已经是犯罪了。反正都是犯规，半斤八两。再说要去出卖肉体的又不是你，是你作哥诶」  
「你们在说什么啊」游作莫名其妙，「拿不拿得到题也是我上他啊」  
当然，经过一周前一个不可描述的夜晚之后，这个计划以失败告终，了见至今还没有原谅游作。

「游作，今天你是第一个交卷的吗？」仁拧开一罐ranch dip，转移话题缓和尴尬的气氛。  
「是啊，你没看见吗？」  
「你都没发现我没去吗塑料花兄弟！」  
游作刚要把薯片插进酱里，罐子就被仁移开了。  
「我睡过了，迟到一个小时，进考场的时候只剩三个人了」  
游作悄悄瞥了一眼了见小声问仁，「他居然让你考了？」*  
仁用薯片挖了一大坨ranch鄙视地看着游作，仿佛他问了个很没水平的问题，「我这智商又不用作弊」  
「其中一个就是我」尊给自己倒满一shot，「哎，以前都不知道你们考试这么难，敬你们」  
了见问，难吗？  
游作和仁齐声答，不难。  
看了见好不容易主动开口，似有转机，游作便去冰箱里拿冰好的Ariz⚫︎na tea，又拿酸奶给他，「以后我的酸奶盖儿都给你舔，别生气了」  
「行吧」他没说是舔盖儿行还是不生气了，但好歹接下了酸奶，就是要一块儿喝的意思。  
看着沦为兑酒专用容器的滤水壶里倒进小半瓶J⚫︎CK D⚫︎NIELS，鸿上了见已然佛了。他并不心疼这个被摧残已久的滤水壶，只是怼人还没怼痛快。于是尊提起一升装的深色茶饮料正要往水壶里倒时，了见淡淡地说，「你没看新闻吗，LV的记者曝出那里头加了尿」  
尊的手一抖，差点儿倒自己裤子上，沉默了几秒，表情几次变得悲壮，经过激烈的思想斗争终于视死如归，「没有什么能阻止我对Ariz⚫︎na tea的爱」  
「……对不起，我骗你的」了见突然感叹世风日下竟然还有如此单纯赤诚的小孩儿。他是怎么误入这种暴力团伙的？  
仁舔舔手指上的薯片残渣，给四个人摆好一次性杯子，「走一个？」  
「走一个」  
假酒掺饮料正配红白塑料杯，人生不止眼前的枸杞，年轻人们的夜晚才刚刚开始。

后日谈  
鸿上了见还是喝断片儿了。从一堆衣服里醒来的时候隐约记起昨晚喝晕了直跟穗村尊称兄道弟，他说出了这个夏天的第一句FML。  
他从衣服堆里刨出自己的裤子套上，想不起是什么时候脱的。也不知道为什么不睡在床上非要睡在衣服堆里。  
了见走出房间到客厅，那三个人已经起来了。他看了看沙发，幸亏没人吐，虽然那张沙发已经被在场的所有人吐过一遍了。  
草薙仁正蹲在墙角惊恐地对着电话大哭，「哥你听我解释！我们是睡在一张床上都什么也没发生的纯洁关系！」  
什么跟什么啊。这样的发言让了见有很不好的预感，忧心忡忡地问，「他怎么了」  
「不知道，他看完手机就那样了」尊戴上眼镜，「我断片儿了，游作你记得吗？」  
「他把咱们裤子都脱了还拍照片发给草薙哥了」  
原来是你脱的啊！草薙仁我看错你了。  
「你怎么不拦着他？」  
「对不起，我也喝多了……」  
了见也看了一眼手机，然后惊恐地蹲到仁的旁边。  
「鸿上前辈你也发裸照了吗」仁挂了电话，委屈巴巴地插嘴。  
「裸个屁！我爸居然给我打了两个电话？昨天我干什么了？」  
「别紧张，仔细想想」尊安慰道，「可能他就是有事找你？」  
「不你不懂，他没事找我！他从来不给我打电话！」  
「嘿，我说」游作突然举起手机，「你们出成绩了吗？」  
「怎么可能，昨天刚考完啊」  
几个人围过来看，藤木游作这门课的成绩栏里赫然写着A+。  
「藤木游作你干什么了？」  
「我不知道，可是你爸给你打了两个电话，肯定是你干了什么」  
就在众人陷入沉思的时候，游作的手机响起了新邮件的提示音。他读了三遍，赶紧截图保存加密备份，然后宣布破案，「了见你看看这个」  
是鸿上教授转发给游作一封了见写的邮件。

> 尊敬的鸿上教授，
> 
> 如您所知，我没有给任何人偷到期末考题的机会，但我相信藤木游作应得A+。  
>  虽然他没有偷到期末考题，但他偷走了您儿子的心。
> 
> Sent from my iPhone,  
>  鸿上了见

**Author's Note:**

> * 考场规则 在有考生交卷离场后迟到的考生不能参加考试


End file.
